A Little Promise
by Whirlwinds Meanie
Summary: "Tuhan biarkan dia menepati janjinya padaku," - Jeon Wonwoo "Happy Birthday sayangku," -Kim Mingyu Present for Jeon Wonwoo Birrhday. /Svtfic/Meanie/Boys Love


"A little Promise"

Present for Wonwoo Birthday

Meanie

Boys love, Typo (s)

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung terdengar sangat merdu dipagi hari ini. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela mengganggu tidur nyenyak Wonwoo. Matanya perlahan terbuka. Mengerjap beberapa kali agar penglihatannya lebih jelas.

Wonwoo mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Pandangannya teralihkan pada kalender yang setia bertengger dimeja nakasnya. Senyum tipis mereka dibibirnya saat melihat tanggal yang berada dalam lingkaran merah.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya saat sekelibat ingatan tentangnya muncul dipikirannya. Dia lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Memandang wajah lusuhnya didalam cermin kamar mandi. Sekali lagi Wonwoo mencoba tersenyum. Setidaknya senyum miliknya masih layak dipandang. Walau tak terlihat sehangat dulu.

Tangannya beralih untuk mengambil sikat gigi yang ada di sampingnya. Menuangkan sedikit pasta gigi diatasnya dan mulai menyikat giginya. Tatapannya masih setia pada bayangan wajahnya dicermin. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir perlahan diwajah datarnya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menutup pintu apartementnya. Menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum memulai aktivitasnya. Dia berjalan menuju lift untuk turun kebawah. Langit cerah kota Seoul menyambut langkah kaki pertamanya di luar. Memilih berjalan kaki dari pada menggunakan bus kota atau kendaraan lainnya. Lagipula tempat tujuannya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartementnya.

Kakinya mulai menaiki anak tangga yang ada dihadapannya. Sampai pada anak tangga terakhir, bangku itu terlihat dengan jelas. Wonwoo menghampirinya dan duduk diatasnya. Pemandangan kota Seoul terlihat indah dari atas sini.

Tangannya mengambil sebuah novel dari dalam tas. Membacanya dari lembar satu kelembar lainnya. Novel yang bahkan sudah dihafal jalan ceritanya oleh sang pemilik. Novel yang tak pernah bosan untuk Wonwoo baca. Sampai tiba pada bagian akhir lembaran novel miliknya. Tangan halusnya Mengusap lembut tulisan tangan dari orang yang dicintainya.

 ** _'Untuk Jeon Wonwoo yang terlalu maniak akan buku. Cobalah untuk sesekali pergi keluar dan melihat indahnya dunia. Kalau kau berkenan maukah melihat keindahan itu denganku?'_**

"Kim Mingyu bodoh," ujarnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini langkahnya berhenti didepan gereja. Pertengkaran didepan sana menyita perhatiannya. Wonwoo bisa mendengar kata- kata bujuk dan rayuan yang dilontarkan namja itu untuk membujuk yeoja yang bersamanya. Kembali memori manis itu menghampiri ingatannya.

 ** _"Ayolah Wonu kita masuk kedalam," bujuk Mingyu._**

 ** _"Aku tak mau Mingyu. Aku malas,"_**

 ** _"Tuhan akan marah kalau kau bilang malas untuk berdoa padanya,"_**

 ** _"Tuhan tak akan marah Kim Mingyu, aku sudah sering berdoa,"_**

 ** _"Kau memang sering berdoa. Tapi kau harus lebih rajin berdoa Wonu-ya. Agar Tuhan semakin menyayangi malaikatnya ini," gombal Mingyu._**

 ** _"A-apasih K-kim Mingyu," ujar Wonwoo gugup. "Ayo cepat masuk kalau kau mau aku menemanimu," Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu yang tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu Wonwoo._**

Semilir angin yang menerpanya menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunannya. Senyumnya kembali merekah saat mengingat kenangan yang lalu. Wonwoo kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gereja. Duduk dibarisan depan. Menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tuhan aku mohon padamu, ijinkan dia menepati janjinya padaku. Aku merindukannya, benar-benar merindukannya,"

.

.

.

"Happy Birthday Jeon Wonwoo,"

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar saat mendapatkan sambutan yang meriah dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Kafe milik Jeonghan sudah disulap menjadi ruang penuh balon-balon serta pernak-pernik ulang tahun lainnya. Wonwoo sudah menduganya, kalau para sahabatnya menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuknya.

Satu-persatu dari mereka maju dan memeluknya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Lagu ulang tahun sudah dinyanyikan oleh Seungkwan dan Seokmin. Wonwoo kembali tersenyum saat melihat wajah bahagia milik sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Cepat make a wish lalu tiup lilinnya Wonwoo," ujar Jihoon yang membawa kue ulang tahun dikedua tangannya.

"Baiklah,"

Wonwoo menutup matanya. Lalu memanjatkan doa. Satu yang diinginkannya.

'Tuhan, biarkan Mingyu menepati janjinya padaku,'

Lalu Wonwoo membuka mata dan meniup lilinnya. Membuahkan sorak sorai dari para sahabatnya.

"Ayo kita mulai pestanya," teriak Soonyoung penuh semangat.

.

.

.

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri guna menghilangkan lelahnya. Memasuki sederet angka yang menjadi password apartementnya. Membuka pintunya dan masuk kedalam. Tangannya meraba dinding mencari saklar lampu.

 **Ctakk** ~

Dia terdiam sejenak melihat ruang tengah apartementnya. Tangannya perlahan turun dan terkulai lemas disamping tubuhnya. Bibirnya mulai bergetar seiring jatuhnya air mata miliknya.

Sosok itu ada dihadapannya. Sosok yang teramat sangat dirindukannya. Isakan mulai keluar saat mendengar suaranya.

"Happy Birthday Wonu sayang,"

Dan Wonwoo berlari menerjang sosok itu. Memeluknya erat sambil menumpahkan tangisannya.

"Hiks , hiks,"

"Hei kenapa kau menangis sayang?"

"Kim hiks Mingyu bodoh hikss,"

"Aku sudah datang ketempatmu dan yang kudapat adalah kata-kata bodoh dari mu,"

"Hikss bodoh aku hikss merindukanmu," ujar Wonwoo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Wonwoo. Karna tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Mingyu pun merindukan namja manis dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Wonu hyung" ujar Mingyu sambil mengelus rambut namja yang ada dipelukannya.

Lama mereka saling berpelukan, Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya saat suara isakan Wonwoo sudah mulai mereda.

"Hei, berhentilah menangis," ujar Mingyu sambil menghapus air mata Wonwoo. "Aku sudah ada disini unruk merayakan ulang tahunmu,"

Wonwoo memandang wajah tampan Mingyu sambil mencoba menghentikan isakannya.

"Tersenyumlah dengan manis hyung. Karna ini hari yang spesial untukmu,"

Perlahan senyum mereka di bibir Wonwoo. Dan semakin melebar saat dilihatnya Mingyu yang ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Wonwoo menidurkan tubuhnya diatas sofa dengan paha Mingyu sebagai bantalannya.

Mingyu sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sang kekasih asik memainkan jarinya. Sedangkan tangan yang lainnya dia pakai untuk mengelus rambut halus kekasihnya.

Wonwoonya lebih manis dari terakhir dia melihatnya setahun yang lalu. Namun kantung mata yang menghiasi kelopak mata Wonwoo melunturkan senyumnya. Gurat lelah sangat terlihat diwajah manis itu.

"Aku tak suka dengan ini. Kau harus banyak istirahat Wonu," ujar Mingyu sambil mengelus lembut kantung mata itu.

"Ini semua karna mu. Sejak setahun yang lalu, aku jadi sulit hanya untuk tidur nyenyak," jawab Wonwoo miris.

Hening sejenak. Sampai suara Mingyu kembali terdengar.

"Maafkan aku,"

Wonwoo kembali membuka matanya. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah Mingyu. Raut penyesalan terlihat jelas diwajah kekasihnya. Dan Wonwoo tak menyukai hal itu.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus lembut pipi Mingyu. Senyum manis dia berikan untuk Mingyu.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Tuhanlah yang dengan teganya membuatku terpisah darimu," ujar Wonwoo.

"Jangan menyalahkan Tuhan sayang," balas Wonwoo. "Kau selalu tahu kalau Tuhan punya rencana indah dibalik penderitaan yang diberikannya,"

"Rencana indah itu hanya akan terjadi kalau kau bersamaku,"

Hening kembali melanda. Wonwoo kembali memejamkan matanya. Menikmati elusan lembut yang diberikan kekasihnya. Menggenggam tangan yang satunya agar Mingyu tak lagi pergi darinya.

"Hoammm,"

"Tidurlah sayang,"

"Tak mau,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut kau akan pergi saat aku tertidur,"

Mingyu terdiam mendengar perkataan Wonwoo. Tapi tak lama senyum tipis terlihat dibibirnya.

"Kau sudah mengantuk, jadi tidurlah. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu,"

"Kau janji?"

"Tidurlah Wonu,"

Dan ajaibnya elusan dirambutnya membuat Wonwoo jatuh kedalam tidurnya.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Aku selalu mencintaimu,"

.

.

.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya. Matanya mengerjap dan reflek terduduk saat tak lagi merasakan usapan lembut kekasihnya.

Matanya memandang kepenjuru ruang tengah apartementnya. Panik. Itu yang dirasakannya saat tak menumakan sosok sang kekasih.

Dirinya beranjak dari atas sofa. Membawa kakinya berlari menunuju dapur yang kosong. Mengecek kamar mandi yang juga kosong.

Sampai langkah kakinya terhenti. Dia tersenyum. Kekasihnya masih ada. Sedang berdiri dibalkon apartementnya. Wonwoo mengatur nafasnya sejenak. Lalu berjalan perlahan menghampiri Mingyu. Dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau terbangun?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Hu'um," gumam Wonwoo. "Aku takut saat tak merasakan kehadiranmu," Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mingyu mengelus lembut tangan halus yang memeluk pinggangnya. Senyum tipisnya terlihat menyedihkan.

"Wonu, ini sudah waktunya,"

Deg~

"A-apa maksudmu,"

"Aku harus pergi,"

"Shirreo," Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya kembali. "Kau tak boleh pergi kemanapun,"

"Tapi aku harus pergi Wonu,"

"Hiksss tak boleh Gyu,"

"Wonu ini perintah Tuhan. Aku tak bisa melanggarnya,"

"Hiksss, hiksss, kalau begitu ajak aku bersamamu," pinta Wonwoo.

Mingyu menahan air matanya. Perlahan tangannya melepas pelukan Wonwoo dari pinggangnya. Isak tangis sang kekasih mulai terdengar olehnya. Mingyu berbalik lalu membawa wajah sang kekasih untuk mendongak melihatnya.

"Aku tak bisa membawamu. Tempatmu bukanlah disana," jawab Mingyu. "Berhentilah menangis,"

Mingyu menghapus air mata Wonwoo yang percuma saja, karna air mata itu masih tetap mengalir.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku sayang. Dan sekarang aku harus kembali,"

"Shirreo," Wonwoo menggenggam lengan Mingyu. "Aku hiks tak hiks mengijinkamu,"

"Jangan egois sayang,"

"Hiks, hiks,"

"Aku selalu mencintaimu. Jangan pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk menyusulku. Tersenyumlah selalu kalau kau ingin membuatku bahagia,"

Mingyu menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayangku,"

Ciuman manis diberikan oleh Mingyu untuk Wonwoo. Tak ada lumatan. Hanya kedua bibir yang saling menempel. Saling menikmati momen terakhir yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepada mereka.

"Hiks, hiks,"

Suara Tangis kembali terdengar. Wonwoo tak lagi bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya. Dirinya jatuh terduduk saat tak lagi merasakan hangat bibir sang terkasih. Bahkan tubuh kekasihnyapun tak bisa lagi dia rengkuh. Mingyu sudah pergi. Setelah janjinya terpenuhi. Mingyunya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri didunia ini.

.

.

.

 _"Selamat ulang tahun sayang,"_

 _Wonwoo terkejut saat baru saja menyalakan lampu apartmentnya. Kekasihnya sudah berdiri menghadap pintu apartmentnya. Dia tersenyum sekilas lalu berlari memeluk kekasihnya._

 _"Kau hiks mengingatnya,"_

 _"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya," Mingyu balas memeluk kekasihnya. "Mana mungkin aku lupa dengan ulang tahun kekasihku yang manis ini,"_

 _Mingyu membawa namja yang masih dalam pelukannya berputar. Wonwoo hanya bisa tertawa saat mendapatkan perlakuan kekanakan dari kekasihnya._

 _Sampai Mingyu membawa tubuhnya terjatuh diatas sofa. Mingyu makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mencium kening sang kekasih._

 _"Kekasihku sudah bertambah tua ternyata,"_

 _"Ishhh kita hanya beda satu tahun Kim Mingyu," balas Wonwoo kesal._

 _"Hahaha, tetap saja kau lebih tua dariku,"_

 _"Ishhh terserah kau," Wonwoo mengalah. "Terimakasih untuk kejutan manis ini," Wonwoo memeberikan kecupannya kebibir Mingyu._

 _"Sama-sama," balas Mingyu "Tahun depan aku akan memberikan kejutan yang lebih manis dari ini,"_

 _"Apa kau akan melamarku?"_

 _"Emmmm, lihat saja tahun depan,"_

 _"Kau membuatku penasaran bodoh," Wonwoo memukul bahu Mingyu. "Baiklah aku akan menunggu kejutanmu tahun depan. Awas saja kalau kau sampai lupa,"_

 _"Aku tak mungkin lupa sayang," Mingyu mengelus lembut rambut Wonwoo. "Bahkan walau maut memisahkan kita. Aku akan tetap datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu Tahun depan. Aku berjanji,"_

 _"Bicaramu menakutkan Kim Mingyu. Aku tak mau dikunjungi oleh hantu dihari ulang tahunku,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Wonwoo baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Bunyi ponselnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Nama Kim Mingyu tertera sebagai pemanggil._

 _"Dasar bodoh, baru juga pulang dan sekarang sudah meneleponku lagi,"_

 _Wonwoo mengangkat panggilannya._

 _"Kita baru saja berpisah. Jangan bilang kalau kau merin-"_

 _"Ini Seokmin, Wonwoo hyung,"_

 _"Eoh Seokmin? Kenapa kau meneleponku menggunakan nomor Mingyu?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Seokmin, kau masih disana?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Seokmin jangan bercan-"_

 _"Mingyu kecelakaan Wonwoo hyung. Mobilnya terlibat kecelakaan beruntun. Maaf, dokter bilang nyawanya tak bisa tertolong,"_

 _"Hikss, k-kau bercanda hikss,"_

 _"Maafkan aku Wonwoo hyung,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _END_

 _._

 _._

 _So gimana? Kerasa apa engga sadnya? Ga yakin sih bakal kerasa ehe._

 _Happy Birthday Jeon Wonwoo teman se-line ku. Makin tua harus makin manis. Harus makin sayang sama kiming. Harus selalu sehat._

 _Jadi adakah yang nonton diamond edge sep nanti? Berminat meet up sama aku?_

 _Ehee ehee ehee_

 _Adakah disini yang suka couple p101? Saya kecantol sama Jinseob masa :')_


End file.
